1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular, to a technique for improving operability thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0202956 discloses a portable electronic device (specifically, a game device) which a user can operate while holding right and left side parts thereof. According to this type of electronic device, operative members such as an operation button and an operative stick are arranged to the left and right of a display area defined on the front surface.